


walking away with my heart & my soul

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Feelings, Feels, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: I mean, just lots of feels.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	walking away with my heart & my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but I will, it's fiction.

_"You are my everything,"_ Dan whispered in Noah's ear, he tenderly ran his hands over the soft skin of Noah's forearms, admiring how strong they were. 

They had propped pillows against the couch, Dan sitting against them and Noah against Dan, their bodies fit so perfectly together. The TV was on some sports program Noah seemed to be paying attention to, but Dan wasn't. Dan had tucked his arms under Noah's and wrapped then around his torso, pulling him closer, letting the body heat of the other man soothe his soul. 

_"You are my forever,"_ his voice caught in his throat, he rarely let himself become this vulnerable, but the last decade and Noah Reid taught him a couple of things about himself. He rested his chin on the curly mop of hair atop Noah's head and instinctively let his hands snake over Noah's and lace into his. 

_"I'm not going anywhere, Dan,"_ Noah sweetly brought Dan's hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss to each of his fingers. He was also so intuitive, he knew exactly what Dan needed to hear to calm his loud mind. 

They hadn't been able to spend New Year's Eve together but Noah was on a plane bright and early January 1, 2020, to go see Dan in LA. Noah always did absolutely everything he could to show Dan he was one hundred percent in this. He was words and actions but Dan still had a pit in his stomach almost constantly. In interviews he'd always hinted around his secret dalliances, pretending to be happily single. In actuality, he wasn't happy and hated being single. Of course, until Noah came into his life full force. 

_"So, do you think---"_ he wanted to bring up the subject again, the subject of them announcing their relationship to the world, _"we'll be a Hollywood power couple? I mean, I've always thought I could pull off that look with the right person."_ He smirked into Noah's curls, approving of how he spun that question to not sound too needy. 

_"There's a fucking billboard of us kissing, of course we'll be a Hollywood power couple,"_ Noah scoffed like it wasn't already completely obvious, not quite the humble Canadian he pretended to be. 

Suddenly Noah scooted forward and turned around so he and Dan were eye to eye. He drug a finger over the rough two-day-old stubble Dan was sporting, Noah loved Dan's facial hair. Brown eyes meeting brown eyes, Noah let his finger linger and then cradled Dan's strong jaw in his hand before leaning in for a hungry kiss. They kissed and licked into each other's mouths, loving and tender and then sloppy and lustful. Noah took Dan's bottom lip between his teeth and then licked back into his mouth, his hands grasping for Dan's zipper. _"Hey there, Mr. Reid"_ Dan breathed into Noah's mouth, _"slow down, we have all the time in the world,"_ as much as he wanted Noah, his heart wanted tenderness _right now._

_"But do we?"_ Noah whispered pushing back from the kiss, Dan knew exactly what Noah meant before he said anything else, _"I'm only here for a couple days,"_ Noah broke eye contact and let his head drop, _"nah, I can't do it anymore..."_ Dan stared wide-eyed, choking back a sob, _"oh god no! I'm not..doing that Dan..."_ Noah realized his mistake and quickly corrected it, _"I'm saying...it's time, you know, for me to move here, ummm, with you."_

_"I told you I'm ready whenever you are if you're ready now, so am I,"_ he felt like Noah had more to say so he stopped there.

 _"I hope you never doubted my word, I have always planned to be wherever you are, to make this real,"_ Noah's voice was shaking, it broke Dan's heart, Noah was always the rock and Dan the mess. 

_"Hey, hey, Noah, I've never for one second doubted you, yeah, I know most of the time I'm a huge, unmitigated train wreck but I never, ever questioned your feelings for me. You're the most genuine person I know and while I have doubts about literally everything in my life, I've never doubted this,"_ Dan placed his shaky hand over Noah's heart, he could feel the quick, soft thumping of the best heart he'd ever known.

And then Noah did something Dan never expected, he sang, _"each time you leave me I start losing control, you're walking away with my heart and my soul, I can feel you even when I'm alone, oh, baby, don't let go..."_

Many a night Noah had sent a recording of this verse to him, strumming to his guitar, but Dan had never heard Noah sing it unaccompanied by another instrument, it knocked the air out of his lungs, in every sense of the word he was _breathless._ He stared into Noah's soft brown eyes, absolutely speechless. Lulling his head and biting his bottom lip he closed his eyes to blink back the inevitable tears. 

_"That is quite possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, I mean, beside Mariah Carey commenting on my tweets, of course,"_ Dan let his lips creep into a smirk while tears fell down his cheeks, Schitt's Creek did slip into their lives, it was inevitable.

 _"It's true,"_ Noah leaned in to kiss the tears from Dan's face, lips wet he then leaned in and placed a delicate kiss against Dan's, _"watch out world, here comes your next power couple,"_ this time it was Noah that smiled into their kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last kiss is referencing Dan/David smiling into his kisses with Noah/Patrick.


End file.
